Devil Survivor 2 Chapter 1
by katressabkr
Summary: Yamato sends Hibiki to Nagoya to do something for him he gets captured by Ronaldo Kuriki. Where Ronaldo beats Hibiki up for not having the information he wants Ronaldo forces Hibiki to marry him, and from there he forces himself on Hibiki. Hibiki asks Alcor to go to Yamato to get help, but they take too long to save him. When they do Hibiki has been broken by Ronaldo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Interrogation

Yamato told Hibiki that he needed to go to Nagoya to do something for him. One his first night there Hibiki was patrolling down a dark ally when someone grabbed him from behind.  
Hibiki tried to kick or punch whoever had their hand over his mouth. When that didn't work Hibiki tried to dialing anyone's number, but he was running low on oxygen.  
Hibiki's eyelids were growing heavier and heavier with each passing second. Kuze's body from his head to his toes were also going numb.  
The last thing Hibiki Kuze saw before he passed out was Ronaldo Kuriki standing right in front of him with a large smirk on his face. What the teen didn't know was what Ronaldo said when he passed out.  
"I bet that bastard will come begging for his slut's body back! I'm going to have some much fucking pleasure in tormenting this slut!" After saying that Ronaldo dragged the teen to Nagoya HQ's dungeon.  
Ronaldo Kuriki had captured Hibiki Kuze, and brought him to Nagoya from Tokyo. He had the blacked-haired teen shackled to the basement wall. Ronaldo knew that Yamato was pretty close to Hibiki, so to get Yamato he'll have to use Hibiki.  
Despite how much Ronaldo hated interrogations he hated Yamato more.  
Hibiki had been held captive for the past two days. He was only given a loaf of bread and a small bowl of soup with a cup of water once a day. However, Hibiki refused to eat anything food related that was given to him. His cell phone has been confiscated from him as well.  
"I want my cock in his fucking ass right now!" Ronaldo screamed  
***Hibiki's P.O.V.***  
The air down here felt like ice needles against my exposed arms. Ronaldo and Joe had taken my jacket as soon as they brought me here. Now I only have on to cover my stomach is my undershirt; that's has light-blue and white horizontal lines, and my long blue pants.  
My stomach was growling since I kept on refusing any of their food that they offered to me. My arms went numb a long time ago already. I'm was getting bored with nothing to do except to stare at the floor all day and all night.  
Just then I had a flashback of my mostly forgotten past:  
My father had my wrists cuffed tightly around a mental pipe. The only clothes I had on were my red & black boxers.  
Just then my father begun begun to tease my nipples. Throughout the flashback my father (who has been dead for four years) raped me over and over. The image of me at eleven with my own goddamn fucking father's cock in me, and the picture of me laying in a pool of cum made my stomach twist.  
Worest part about this my own fucking mother knew this was going on, but she NEVER tried to fucking help me. She even went as far as to watch as her husband rape their own son.  
However, when my father rapes me slow and teasing me it felt so fucking BLISSFUL.  
When I snapped out of the daze I suddenly heard footsteps coming closer to me.  
"Tell me Hibiki why is Yamato so attached to you?" Ronaldo demanded  
"I honestly don't know!" I retort he asked me that question yesterday.  
"Liar, you do know!" Ronaldo replied staying calm and collected.  
"Believe me I would tell you if I knew!" I replied in desperation  
"Tell me everything you know about JP's & Yamato Hotsuin!" Ronaldo ordered  
"I don't know anything! Until a few days ago I was a typical college examinee." I confessed in fear  
"Until you spill everything about them we'll continue to torment you in every imaginable way possible! So unless you want to be beaten the living shit out of you you'll be a good boy and confess!" Ronaldo threatened.  
"I don't know ANYTHING!" I cried out, but my crys went unheard. Ronaldo begun to kick me with his steel-toe boots. I tried to tell him I truthfully knew nothing over and over, but he kept on kicking me. Only once I laying in a small pool of my own goddamn blood did Ronaldo's brutal beating stop.  
"I hope this teaches you that next time you'll be honest and confess!" Ronaldo retorted unlocking my arms from there shackles. Instead he put new ones on my ankles.  
When I knew he was gone I cried my heart out. I cursed god for putting me here. I cursed Yamato for not being here, and for being the reason why I even got captured in the first place.  
I truthfully wanted someone anyone to save me. I think that Ronaldo broke at least two or three of my ribs. I continued to cry until someone all too familiar randomly popped in.  
"Al…c…o…r…" I choked out hoarsely.  
"Shining One what happened to you?" He asked softly trying not to get noticed by the people here in Nagoya.  
" Ro…na…l…d…o…" I choked out.  
"Ronaldo did this, but why?" Alcor whispered  
"In…fo…ma…ti…on…JP's…Ya…ma…to…!" I tried to make a complete sentence.  
"He wanted to get information on JP's and on Yamato from you!" Alcor concluded.  
"Go…g…et…Ya…ma…to…te…ll…him…wh…ere…I…am…hu…rr…y…!" I panted.  
"Alright my Shining One I'll be back when he's on his way" Alcor replied before once again disappearing. I blacked out shortly after his disappearance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Help & Marriage  
***With Alcor***  
Alcor had to get Yamato to save Shining One, before Ronaldo ends up killing him.  
He appeared back in Tokyo in Yamato's office.  
"What do you need?" Yamato demanded harshly  
"Shining One is in danger!" Alcor went straight to the point knowing that every second counted.  
"Come to think of it I haven't seen Hibiki in a couple days. The last time I saw him I gave him an order to investigate Nagoya." Yamato stated  
"Shining One is being held in Nagoya by Ronaldo Kuriki! He's being held captive there for an interrogation! He was brutally beaten by Ronaldo last night! At this rate he'll only last another day or so before they end up killing him!" Alcor explained not smiling for the first time since Yamato was a kid.  
"WHAT!" Yamato yelled surpised  
"Shining One was taken captive in order to get information on JP's and on you!" Alcor stated  
"That bastard Ronaldo!" Yamato cursed.  
"Calm down Yamato!" Alcor said  
***With Hibiki***  
•Hibiki's P.O.V  
I hope Alcor got to Yamato, because I don't think I'll last another three days. Ronaldo came back to interrogate me on the same things as last time.  
I replied in the same way I did yesterday, but instead of him beating me he had whip with him.  
"I hoped yesterday taught you a lesson, but I guess it didn't! I'll have to punish you for not answering me, ~Hi~bi~ki~!" Ronaldo purred  
I tried to use my now free arms to cover my face, but of course Kuriki re-shackled my arms above my head on the wall.  
Kuriki begun to strike me with his black-leather whip. Whenever he would hit somewhere that he already hurt yesterday I would scream.  
I could tell that everyone of my screams made Ronaldo whip me even harder. I wanted to crawl in a corner and just disappear.  
After half an hour of this he took a short break. Ronaldo unlocked my left arm from its shackle. He then twisted my arm behind my back, until he eventually broke my arm.  
Ronaldo brought the hilt of the whip up under my chin to raise my face up.  
My half-lidded eyes glared at Ronaldo's brown ones.  
"You've got a cute face!" Ronaldo stated licking away the tears from my eyes.  
"Tonight is going to be fun as I rape you!" Ronaldo purred in my ear as he nibbled on it. I pulled at the only restraint as hard as I could.  
"Oh, so you want me to fuck you now is that what you're trying to saw, Honey?" Ronaldo purred in excitement.  
"DON'T EVER CALL ME YOUR HONEY AGAIN!" I yelled  
"Let's get married!" Ronaldo arranged as he put a diamond ring on my broken left ring finger. "In a few hours we'll be married! I'll have Otome Yanagiya bring you your dress down in a few minutes!" Ronaldo stated.  
I wanted to throw up at the fucking thought of marrying Ronaldo. As promised Otome came down with a white dress. She also undid my restraints, but put on a shock coller around my neck.  
Since my whole damn body hurt I put up little to no fight to put the dress on.  
Once on the dress looked like: the sleeves were detached with criss-crossing black laces at the top that formed little diamonds. The top also had those criss-crossing laces down the middle. The front of the dress was shorter (a lot shorter) than the back. The dress had four little off-whitish-blue flowers that went from the bottom of the top to the bottom of the shorter front of the dress. The back of the dress was so long that it reached my ankles. In order to put the choker (necklace) on Otome removed the coller, but put an anklet one on my right ankle. The choker was like those criss-crossing laces on the dress, but had three more flowers on it.  
Otome still had to do: the vail, shoes, make-up, flowers, and my hair. She started with the make-up first. She ordered me to sit down on the chair she brought down. The blonde started with my lips. Otome put a blue color that was almost a white color lipstick on.  
"I'm sorry Ronaldo is so forceful!" Otome said. I didn't replie to her as she continued to do my make-up. As she finished with that she moved on to doing my hair.  
Otome added some long extensions to my hair. She also did two long braids on either sides of my now ass length hair. Lastly with my hair Yanagiya straightened my once spiky black hair.  
The vail was long with a matching blue/white flower crown. My shoes weren't very much like shoes. They had a strap that went between my big toe, the bottom of the shoes were pretty thin, and then they went up the heel of my feet. Finally the flowers were a bouquet of white,blue, and black roses.  
By the time Otome completely finished getting me pampered it was mid-afternoon already. Otome brought me upstairs to where Ronaldo was waiting for me. Never once while the blonde woman worked on me did I say a single fucking goddamn word to her.  
"Ronaldo I'm done!" Otome stated  
"My, my you look like one fucking sexy hot girl!" Ronaldo stated staring at me in complete amazement.  
"Thank you!" I replied softly looking up at my soon gonna be husband. Inside my mind I was screaming in terror and desperation. I was crying on the inside, but I wouldn't let Ronaldo see through my façade. I wanted to punch him, but I no longer had that will to resist to do so. I R.E.A.L.L.Y hope Alcor & Yamato would hurry the fuck up already.  
"Are you alright, Darling?" Ronaldo asked  
"I'm fine Honey!" I replied softly.  
***A Few Hours Later***  
"Do you take Ronaldo Kuriki as you lovely wedded husband? To love and to hold in sickness and through health until death due you part Hibiki Kuze?" The priest recited  
"I do" I replied utterly & completely defected.  
Do you take Hibiki Kuze as you lovely wedded wide? To love and to hold in sickness and through health until death due you part Ronaldo Kuriki?" The priest recited the same to Ronaldo.  
"I do" Ronaldo replied  
"You my now kissed the bride!" The priest stated. Ronaldo lifted my chin up with his fingure and slowly kissed me. I closed my eyes as he did. Surpisingly the kiss neither was full of lust nor was it deep and forceful either.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Desperation  
•Hibiki's P.O.V  
A whole week has gone by since I married Ronaldo, and neither Alcor nor Yamato have came to rescue me yet. Each night Ronaldo would force himself on me, and I was going to loose myself in depression if Alcor doesn't save me soon.  
Ronaldo never once allowed me outside the door of 'our' room. Whenever he leaves he would lock evey possible escape. He also never allows me to wear anything except the one wedding dress. So when I wash it he just gives me his long coat to wear until the dress is cleaned and dryed. When I'm waiting for my dress to dry Ronaldo would rape me until it was dry.  
Sometimes after several intense hours of Ronaldo fucking me I would lay in a small pool of white liquid.  
On the tenth day while Ronaldo was out during work (from 5:30 AM through 3 PM) Alcor FINALLY showed up.  
"Alcor!" I said overjoyed for the first time in what felt like eternity.  
"What the fucking hell? Why are you wearing a fucking wedding dress?" Alcor cussed.  
"Ronaldo forced me to marry him ten days ago!" I whispered ashamed of myself.  
"Damn I'm so sorry Hibiki!" Alcor said  
"You said my name!" I pointed out  
"So I did! I'll be back tomorrow night at the same time with an escape plan! Yamato will help out as well!" Alcor stated.  
"I can never escape!" I said staring at the ground.  
"Why not?" Alcor wondered  
"This anklet will set off an alarm if I step even an inch outside this room!" I explain  
"What!" Alcor gasped  
"Ronaldo has the key! Unless!" I figure out a possible way to get the key.  
"Unless what?" Alcor asked  
"Unless I subdue Ronaldo into using the key!" I stated  
"Good luck, I'll be back the same time tomorrow so get the key before then! Bye!" Alcor said disappearing.  
When Ronaldo came home tonight I started my mission.  
"Um…honey…can…I…I…ask…you…to…d…do…me…a…fa…v…vo…r…? " I stutter giving him the puppy-dog-eyes.  
"Sure" Ronaldo replied seeming to be in a daze as I continued subdue him.  
"Could you please remove the anklet? It's hurting my ankle, and I promise I'll won't escape!" I begged clinging to his waist looking straight up at him with the puppy-dog-eyes.  
"Why should I believe you won't try and escape?" Ronaldo asked  
"Why would I? Even if I did I'll still have the whole Nagoya branch members after me! I have lost all hope in whatever lies outside that door already!" I stated softly faking tears to form in my eyes.  
"Fine, but only if you be an obedient little dog!" Ronaldo stated  
"I promise, Master!" I replied as he undid the anklet. I kept my word to be obedient as he bondaged me to the bed. In order to win his trust he did an endurance method.  
Ronaldo had my legs and wrist bound to the bed. He put a vibrating dildo in me to test how long I would last until I broke and confess what I was planning. The only way he would find out was to kill me first. I wouldn't let Ronaldo control me into telling him about my escape planned for tomorrow.  
"Are you up to something?" Ronaldo asked  
"No only trying to be an obedient dog, Master!" I stated  
Ronaldo left me like this until midnight. Then when I lost myself long ago he fucked me. He left the dildo in as he thrusted his cunt in as well.  
"NO DON'T YOU'RE GONNA RIP ME!" I screamed as he thrusted in a rather violent and fast pace.  
"You love it this way Hibiki don't lie!" Ronaldo purred thrusting in roughly.  
"NO PLEASE!" I begged as Ronaldo pounded me.  
"I wish I could inpregnant you Hibiki! Because I need another tight ass like your's!" Ronaldo purred  
Once he did three rounds Ronaldo left me still bound to the bed naked with a dildo in my ass.  
"I no longer give a fucking rat's ass if you escape! Because even you do you'll alway be nothing but a fucking slutty man whore that's only good for is having random strangers fuck you with their cocks! You'll never amount to anything other than trash!  
Remember this Hibiki you are better off if you were never even fucking born in the first place!" Ronaldo stated carving the words 'Trash' on my left arm and 'Whore' on my right with a knife.  
After that he banaged it up, and just left me all alone. I stayed there pulling at the bounds until Alcor showed up hours later.  
"Hibiki did he?" Alcor asked not wanting to say it.  
"Yes, can you cut me free" I asked  
"Why are your arms wrapped?" Alcor asked  
"Leave it alone I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled throwing on the dress. Alcor led the escape route. We ran for at least an hour before I saw Yamato.  
Once all three of us were out of Nagoya and on a private JP's only bullet train to Tokyo. I sat alone with Alcor and Yamato infront of me.  
"So what the hell happened to you Hibiki?" Yamato demanded  
"Ronaldo ten days ago forced me to marry him. Ever since he never gave me any other clothes besides the wedding dress. He never gave me my white bunny-eared hoodie back either." I explained softly just above a whisper.  
"What about those banages?" Yamato asked  
"He…he…" I couldn't find the will to tell them.  
"He what?" Yamato repeated  
"Just look at them!" I replied. Alcor slowly and carefully unwrapped the banages. He started with my left arm. Once he removed it completely he saw someone carved a word.  
He traced each letter than spoke it. "T.R.A.S.H." Alcor spelled  
"Ronaldo wrote trash on your arm?" Alcor whispered. He let Yamato examine it too.  
"How about the right?" Yamato asked carefully.  
"Whore" I answered  
"Trash & Whore, but why?" Alcor and Yamato wondered.  
"He said I was a piece of trash that shouldn't have been born in the first place! Whore, because ever night since I got married to him he would do things to me unwillingly. Ronaldo kept calling me a slutty man whore who's only really good for is to be screwed by strangers." I explained now letting out all my pent-up frustrations and shame.  
"Did Ronaldo raped you?" Yamato asked softly and worried. I nodded my head to replie.  
Alcor moved down one seat since there were three seats in each row.  
"Sit between us Hibiki it's going to be three to four hours before we reach Tokyo." Yamato offered. I got up weakly and walked over to the empty seat. As I sat down Alcor held my left hand while Yamato held my right.  
"I'm so sorry Hibiki for taking so damn look to rescue you!" Yamato apologized  
"I'm also sorry Shining One for also taking so long too!" Alcor apologized  
"Th…an…k…y…o…u…!" I choked out. I used Yamato's shoulder to cry on, while Alcor continued to hold my hand.  
***3rd Person P.O.V***  
Hibiki managed to cry himself to sleep on Yamato's shoulder. Alcor as well has fallen asleep on Hibiki's shoulder. Yamato figured he deserved a nap. So he slowly moved Hibiki's head to rest on Alcor's lap, and also carefully moved Alcor's head to rest on his shoulder.  
When the train arrived at Tokyo Yamato was glad that he had Sako waiting for them. Since she had to go in and get them, but first took a picture of the three of them fast asleep. After that she woke up Yamato first then Alcor.  
"Leave Hibiki asleep he really needs it!" Yamato whispered to Sako. She nodded as Yamato gingerly picked the sleeping teen up, and carried him on his back.  
"What's with the words carved on each of his arms?" Sako asked  
"I'll explain later once we get to my office!" the silver-haired teen stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fixing A Broken Teen  
• 3rd Person P.O.V  
Once the four of them reached Yamato's private office not wanting to wake Hibiki up he carefully put him on his couch, and covered him up with a blanket.  
Alcor, Yamato, and Sako sat around in three black-leather chairs in a circle facing one another.  
"I'll start with the details since I was the first to find Hibiki!" Alcor said.  
"About eleven days ago when Hibiki was already held captive in Nagoya for two days by the time I found him. He was beaten till he layed in pool if his own blood by Ronaldo.  
He told me that Kuriki had captured him in order to get information on JP's and on Yamato Hotsuin. He didn't believe or just wanted an excuse to beat the living shit out of Hibiki that he didn't have the information he desired.  
When I found him beaten bloody he told me to get Yamato before Ronaldo ends up killing him." Alcor explained  
"The ten days after neither of us truthfully know what Ronaldo did! However, on the train ride here Hibiki did tell us some of the things that happened those ten days!" Yamato cut in.  
"Did he tell you about either the words that are carved on each if his arms, or about why he's wearing a dress?" Sako asked keeping her voice down.  
"Yes, Hibiki told us a little about each of those questions! Hibiki is wearing a dress, because the day after Alcor first found him Ronaldo forced him to marry him!  
Hibiki didn't tell us exactly when Ronaldo carved those words in his arms, but he told us this: every night after he was forced to marry Kuriki he would rape Hibiki. Each time he did Ronaldo would keep calling Hibiki trash or a slutty man whore!" Yamato stated  
"First Hibiki was beaten. Then he was forced to marry. After that Hibiki was getting raped." Sako concluded  
"I forgot to mention I met up with Hibiki yesterday, and told him we were going to rescue him today! When I meat up with Hibiki he told me that Ronaldo had put an anklet on him that if he stepped an inch outside the room it would set off an alarm. But then he came up with a plan since Ronaldo had the key to unlock the anklet. He planned on subduing Ronaldo into removing it.  
I believe he also told me that after getting married Ronaldo never gave him his original clothes back, and never allowed him to wear anything except for that dress!  
Then when I met up with him today Hibiki was bound to the bed naked, and he had banages on his arms!" Alcor added  
Just then all three of them heard Hibiki stir in his sleep.  
"Where am I?" Hibiki wondered  
"Evening Hibiki!" Yamato smiled  
"Yamato do you want me to tell you what happened to me the days Alcor didn't visit?" Hibiki bluntly asked  
"Only if you want to!" Yamato replied  
"One the day I was captured Ronaldo only asked some questions, but I must of pissed him off.  
On the day he forced me to marry him he whipped me. Then before Otome Yanagiya got me around for the wedding Ronaldo inserted a small controllable egg vibrator in my ass. Throughout the wedding he toyed with its setting.  
The week after that in the mornings Ronaldo would work from 5:30 AM to 3 PM. During those hours Joe another member of Nagoya branch had me spread for him. Sometimes Ronaldo would bound me to the bed while he had a revolving dildo pound me until he returns from work!" Hibiki explained with a monotonous voice. To the three of them Hibiki sounded like a broken record as he spoke.  
"Let us help you, Hibiki!" Yamato stated  
"I'm filthy so why would you waste your time with someone who is already broken?" Hibiki asked  
"Your not filthy Hibiki!" Alcor cut in.  
"How would you know that I'm not!" Hibiki retorted  
"Did you want Ronaldo to do thing to you?" Alcor asked  
"No I didn't!" Hibiki answered  
"Then your not filthy! Only those who truly enjoy people screwing them are filthy!" Alcor stated walking over to Hibiki.  
"Stay away!" Hibiki yelled trying to get up, but his legs caved in. He fell right into Alcor's arms.  
"Don't touch me!" Hibiki yelled  
"Calm down Hibiki!" Yamato suggested. Just then Hibiki begun to replay everything that Ronaldo did in his head like watching a movie in rewind. He was begininning to confuse the present with the past.  
"NO DON'T PLEASE!" Hibiki screamed kicking and screaming in Alcor's arms.  
"Hibiki calm down, Hibiki!" Yamato begged  
"I believe Shining One is experiencing disillusion" Alcor suggested letting Hibiki go. He ran to hide under the blanket on the couch.  
"Hibiki you're not with Ronaldo anymore!" Yamato stated  
It took all three of them and an hour to get Hibiki settled down.  
"Sako you can go!" Yamato said  
"Good night" she replied walking out.  
When Hibiki calmed down his hands were covered in blood. His legs also had various small wounds.  
"Why am I covered in blood?" Hibiki asked confused as his hands wouldn't stop trembling.  
"While you were in a daze you put up a tough fight aganist us, but you tripped and broke glass. You ended up passing out in a pool of glass from a window you broke!" Alcor explained  
"Here let me fix you up!" Yamato said with the First-Aid-Kit in his hands. Whenever Yamato would touch Hibiki he flinched everytime.  
"Do you want something else to wear?" Alcor asked pointing out that Hibiki was still wearing the wedding dress, and that now it had been torn to shreds.  
The sleeves that were once long now only covered Hibiki's elbow. What was once long and elegant back (of the dress) has been shredded to be about the same length as the front. (Forgot to mention Hibiki still has those extension in his hair). Hibiki's extensions also has been pulled out.  
"No I don't!" Hibiki replied  
"Why not the dress is ruined?" Alcor questioned  
"Can you two promise me one thing?" Hibiki asked  
"What's that" they both replied  
"Promise me I'll end up marrying one of you in the end!" Hibiki asked his eyes drooping close.  
"We promise!" They replied


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Wining Hibiki's Heart  
• 3rd Person P.O.V  
When Hibiki awoke he noticed one thing he was wearing a different dress. This one was another wedding dress, but much more fancy.  
The top was frilly around his nipples (should be boobs) with a single small white flower in the middle. Around Hibiki's belly button fancy white lacy crisscrossed. The rest of the dress was so long he couldn't see his feet. The bottom of the dress is flowy and elegant. Lastly Hibiki wore another pair of detached sleeves, but these ones come up a little bit above his elbow. Then as they came down to his fingers the sleeves became buffie.  
Hibiki noticed one other thing. He was now wearing two engagement rings one on each ring finger.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Hibiki yelled  
"I see sleeping beauty is finally awake!" Yamato teased  
"When did you change my dress?" Hibiki asked  
"While you were asleep!" Yamato stated  
"We're going to make you fall in love with one of us, Shining One!" Alcor cut in wearing a tuxedo. The tux was black with a white undershirt, and Alcor also wore a pair of black dress shoes. The pants were also black, and so was the tie.  
"Darling which one do you want to date first?" Alcor asked polity  
"Alcor I'll go with you first!" Hibiki replied  
"Princess I'm honored you chose me first!" Alcor replied  
"P...princess?" Hibiki stuttered  
"Yep, just look at how girly you look!" Alcor teased "Do you want to go out to do something?" Alcor added  
"Sure, but what about the dress?" Hibiki asked  
"Don't worry about it!" Alcor replied  
***Hibiki's P.O.V.***  
Throughout our date Alcor took me all around Tokyo. He took me to a play on Shakespeare. Then we ate in a private room at an expensive restaurant. While we ate he talked about himself.  
He told me about when he first met Yamato. Alcor said that he already had Cerberus at that point in time. Alcor also told some jokes about Yamato. Surpisingly Alcor even talked about how he became such a great cook.  
I also told Alcor about myself. I talked about how my parents never really saw eye to eye with me. Even so I still managed to befriend my present friend, Daichi. I helped him with his studies throughout our school career.  
After we ate Alcor took me to a photo booth. He made me take at least a dozen photos. Then we got ice cream, and sat at a park while we ate it.  
"You've got ice cream right here!" Alcor stated licking the side of my lip.  
"There we go!" Alcor said as I turned a very dark shade of red.  
When we finished our ice cream Alcor kissed me. I leaned in to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Do you want to head back?" Alcor asked as he pulled away.  
"Yeah!" I said softly  
As we walked back God must of really hated me, because of all the people to run in to we ran in to Ronaldo.  
I stiffened as I gripped Alcor's arm for dear life.  
"My, my look at what we've got here!" Ronaldo smirked  
"What do you want!" Alcor hissed pushing me behind him.  
"Hibiki, I want my sweet little Hibiki!" Ronaldo purred stepping closer to me.  
"I'm sorry, but he's not your's anymore he belongs to Yamato and me!" Alcor retorted "Call Yamato!" Alcor whispered to me.  
I pulled out my phone and dialed Yamato's number.  
"Hello!" Yamato answered  
"Help Ronaldo!" I manged to say  
"Shit were are you?" Yamato cussed  
"Akasaka!" I replied  
"I'll be there in ten minutes!" Yamato said before hanging up.  
"Whore!" Ronaldo purred punching Alcor. He continued to beat on him for a few minutes before turning to me.  
Ronaldo had my wrists together above my head against the brick wall. He brought out a pocket-knife, and begun cutting away at my dress. Ronaldo cut the dress until it was only up to my knees. He cut the sleeves to reveal the words he carved in my arms.  
I tried kicking him, and I even tried to scream. But Ronaldo held the knife up against my throat. Tears streamed down my face.  
"Slut, whore, useless piece of fucked up trash, you belong to me! Only I can make a fucked up little slutty man whore like you amount to anything. It's like you makes wonderful sex toys!" Ronaldo purred  
"NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as Yamato's car pulled up.  
"Just remember this whore I'll get my cock in your ass again sooner or later, and when I do I'm going to fuck you for days on end!" Ronaldo promised as he disappeared. I fell to the pavement in tears as Yamato found me.  
"What happened? Are you alright Hibiki?" Yamato asked rushing over to me.  
"Ro…na…l…d…o…!" I choked out  
"Alcor where are you?" Yamato shouted  
"Over here!" Alcor replied walking over to Yamato. "How is he?" Alcor added  
"W…h…o…r…e…!" I said before I let the welcoming darkness take me.  
***3rd Person P.O.V.***  
Yamato once again put Hibiki on his back to carry him to the awaiting car. Alcor managed to escape with only minor injuries. But that couldn't be said about Hibiki who was clinging to Yamato.  
Kuze's eyes held nothing except trauma and torment whenever he looked in them. He noticed how bad Hibiki's tremors have gotten; even in his sleep Hibiki was still trembling like a leaf. The one thing that has been bothering Yamato was the last word Hibiki said which was 'Whore'.  
Alcor leaned his head against the car window. He kept reminiscing about their date. Everything was going pefectly fine until they met up with Ronaldo Kuriki.  
"How was your date, Alcor?" Yamato whispered  
"Great we both had a load of fun!" Alcor replied as he heard Hibiki stir awake.  
"Ya…ma…to…?" Hibiki asked  
"Where are we going?" Hibiki added  
"Station we're getting out of Tokyo!" Yamato replied  
"Ronaldo told me I'll get his cock in me sooner or later!" Hibiki stated  
"Fuck!" Yamato cussed "We're going to Aomori" Yamato added


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Long Train Ride  
***3rd Person P.O.V.***  
Once the trio got on the train, and in a private expensive first class room they got comfy. From Tokyo to Aomori it was a 8 hour train ride. Luckily around midnight not many people rode the train, expecially to Aomori from Tokyo.  
Hibiki has fallen asleep on Yamato's lap as soon as they got on. He used his jacket to cover up Hibiki, for his dress no longer could keep him warm.  
"Why the fucking hell do we have to be on the run now?" Yamato cussed whispering to Alcor  
"Who knows I just wish Shining One could live a peaceful life!" Alcor replied as he heard Hibiki stir awake. However, Hibiki's eyes were clouded over with confusion and truma. So when he awoke Hibiki was confusing the past with the present.  
Hibiki jumped out of Yamato's lap, and curled in a tiny ball against the widow. He was confusing Yamato with Ronaldo. While he curled up Hibiki was trembling like a leaf once again, and Kuze was crying as he clung to his legs.  
When Yamato got close to him, Hibiki dashed off out the cart they where in. He ran with no directions or really any care in this godforsaken world. Hibiki kept opening random doors until he came to closet of sorts.  
Inside the closet Hibiki found a small cardboard box cutter/blade. He kept a hold of the small blade. When Hibiki heard footsteps coming closer to the closet he stopped everything. As the footsteps faded Hibiki dashed out of the closet.  
Of course Yamato ran after him, but after a bit he lost him again. Instead of running into Hibiki, Yamato ran into Alcor.  
"Did you find him?" Alcor asked worried  
"Yeah, but then I lost him!" Yamato replied before dashing off.  
After a while of searching Yamato cornered Hibiki against the train wall. Even after an hour Hibiki still was delusional.  
Out of fear Hibiki pulled out the small box cutter. He held it in his hands, which he couldn't stop his trembling as he held the blade up.  
"Fuck, calm down Hibiki it's me Yamato! Please put the blade down!" Yamato tried to persuade Hibiki. He started to slowly walk towards the delusional teen. Once Yamato was right in front of Hibiki, Alcor showed up.  
When Yamato tried to grab one of Hibiki's arms he begun to kick his legs at him. But when Hibiki accidentally cut Yamato's arm he snapped out of it.  
"Ya…ma…to…wh…a…t…was…I…do…ing…?" Hibiki stuttered trembling like a leaf in the wind.  
"Nothing, how do you feel?" Yamato asked  
"…Y…ou're…bleed…ing…did…I…do…that…I'm…sorry…I'm …sorry…?" Hibiki asked in tears  
"Calm down Hibiki it's fine I'm not mad at you!" Yamato stated. When Hibiki once again cried himself to sleep Alcor carried him back to their room. Yamato took the blade, and put it in his pocket.  
"Why does it seem like whenever I think Hibiki's slowly getting better he does a complete 360° switch on me?" Yamato asked blaming himself for Hibiki's current state of trauma.  
"I think he truly want's to open up to us, but doesn't know how actually." Alcor stated brushing away some stray pieces of hair out of Hibiki's face.  
"What do you mean?" Yamato inquired  
"Hibiki is the type who strikes me as a person who puts other people's safety and well brings first instead of himself. So when he's hurt or upset he'll bottle them up, and put up these walls around him with his façade smile." Alcor replied  
"But why?" Yamato questioned  
"He doesn't want the people he loves to worry about him! Hibiki would rather burden himself with all our pain and regret, than to ask for someone to do that for him!" Alcor stated  
"Hibiki!" Yamato said carrying him over to the bed. From there Alcor and the Hotsuin cuddled up against Hibiki. Alcor cuddled up to Hibiki on his left, while Yamato cuddled up on his right. They both wrapped one arm on Hibiki's stomach, and all three of them got some well deserved sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trouble  
***1st Person P.O.V.***  
•Inside Hibiki's dream  
All around me was nothing but utter darkness. The ground felt like needles on my bare feet. Despite the lack of trees I still felt a cold breeze brushed against my bare shoulders.  
"They don't love you!" A malicious voice echoed throughout this dark place  
"You're wrong!" I aruged trying to run from the voice.  
"You'll be the cause to their death!" The voice stated getting louder.  
"No!" I yelled as I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see an identical looking person to me.  
"Poor,poor little Hibiki did someone hurt you? I'll shoulder your burden with your current trauma!" The identical me said  
"Who are you?" I asked  
"I am you, and you are me! But for now you can call me Gemini!" Gemini said  
"Gemini would you really help me with my trauma?" I asked softly  
"Yes, if you want me to I'll protect you from who ever dares to hurt you again!" Gemini said  
"Yes please help me!" I begged as I felt Gemini's lips press against mine gently. It felt like all my troubles just flowed out of my body as Gemini kissed me.  
As he pulled away my entire body went numb. My head felt fuzzy and everything seemed to spin around. Then I woke up.  
***End Of Dream***  
•Still Hibiki's P.O.V.  
When I awoke my body felt a lot lighter than before. I looked beside me where I found both Alcor and Yamato asleep on either side of me with their arms around me.  
I didn't want to disturb them, so I continued to lay their with my eyes open listening to their soft breathing.  
"Was that dream real? Who is Gemini? Why did he look exactly like me?" I asked myself a dozen questions.  
"Your awake!" Alcor said whispering  
"Yeah, how long before we reach Aomori?" I asked  
"About another hour or two!" Alcor replied noticing how differently I was acting.  
"I'm hungry!" I whispered  
"I've brought some cookies with me. Why are you acting strange?" Alcor inquired  
"I don't know! Maybe I needed some rest!" I replied smiling despite how conflicted I was inside.  
"I'll get the cookies!" Alcor stated slowly getting out of bed.  
As I ate Alcor continued to monitor my strange behavior like a hawk. When he pointed out the Roman Numeral two shaped marking I told him I'd always had it, but I knew he wasn't buying it.  
After another 30 minutes Yamato finally woke up. I knew if he asked about the marking he would push me until I told him. Karma wasn't on my side, because Yamato noticed it.  
"If I remember correctly its a Gemini astrology symbol." Yamato stated "How did you get this?" Yamato demanded  
"I don't honestly know! All I remember is that in my dream someone looking exactly like me called himself Gemini!" I explained  
"Your dream?" Yamato asked  
"He said that 'I was him, and he was me' then he told me he'll take my burden from the trauma off of my shoulders! Lastly he said that he'll protect me from anyone who tries and hurt me again!" I explained  
"They want to hurt you! Let me take care of them for you!" Gemini said  
"No they mean no harm!" I replied in my head.  
"You have ten days left to live!" Gemini stated  
"WHAT!" I yelled in my head shocked.  
"Oops, sorry I forgot to mention that when I kissed you I ate away all but ten days of your life! Unless you can handle these burdens by yourself in ten days time, you'll die! There is one other solution!" Gemini explained  
"What?" I inquired  
"Submit your soul to me, and you'll live!" Gemini stated  
"Hey, Hibiki snap out of it!" Yamato yelled shaking me.  
"Sorry, I learned something from Gemini!" I said  
"What's that?" Alcor cut in  
"I have ten days left!" I said rather calmly.  
"WHAT!" They both yelled  
"I have two solutions!" I added  
"Tell us!" Yamato demanded  
"The first one is: if I can manage to shoulder all of Gemini's burdens that he's hold for me in ten days I'll live." I said  
"That sounds easy!" Alcor said  
"And the second one is: if I submit my soul to Gemini he'll let me live!" I said  
"SUBMIT!" Yamato yelled  
"The second one to me sounds the easiest!" I said  
"WHAT?" Alcor said  
"After all I'm nothing but a slutty man whore!" I said "Gemini I have my answer!" I said in my head  
"Which one is it?" He asked  
"Submission!" I replied  
"Hibiki?" Yamato said as he watched as he was me getting split in two.  
My twin was identical except for having white hair, and red eyes.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Gemini!" Gemini said holding me close.  
"Gemini means twin!" Alcor cut in  
"Correct, now that Hibiki chose submission to me, instead of shouldering his own dark secrets! I don't blame him, because his secrets are better left untold!" Gemini explained


End file.
